Mrs Ackerman (Cheater! Levi X Reader)
by lonelyxsonata
Summary: You and Corporal Levi Ackerman have always been deeply in love with each other the moment you met. Now you are in the middle of a messy divorce. On top of that Commander Erwin Smith has set his eyes on you; but little does he know that Levi won't let you go without a fight... will he? Rated M for language and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**~ AN: Trying something new so let me know if you like it! :)**

"It will take about a month or so to heal so in that meantime, please get plenty of rest before you go out and fracture your knee again. That means NO expeditions, Eren."

You say this as you pointedly stare at your patient, who has been visiting you one to many times as he often was quite reckless both on the battlefield and off. Eren Jaeger groans loudly, "But Doctor, how am I supposed to help out with the expeditions? They need me out there! They're too weak!"

You pick up all your papers and smile at him as you stack them neatly on your desk. "Trust me, you're better off as a temporary cripple than dead."

You scribble a quick prescription for painkillers and once you hand it to him, he mutters a polite thank you before walking out in defeat. As soon as you know he has left, you allow your smile to drop and you slump into your leather desk and rub your temples with your fingers.

"Just… a few more hours."

While you were the ionly/i doctor stationed in the Survey Corps headquarters, it wasn't the reason why you have been feeling so drained and tired for the past several months. No, you were extremely skilled at what you did. You thought quickly on your feet, you worked best under pressure, and during your residency at the best hospital in Wall Rose you showed a particular talent in trauma care. You were given the chance to show your talents when Chief Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps requested you for urgent trauma care after a particularly devastating expedition outside the walls. Many were killed, many more were severely injured. So severely injured that the least amount of damage was a compound fracture.

You never would have imagined that you would meet your future husband among the heap of the injured.

Corporal Levi Ackerman. Or just Levi, as he always was to you.

You find yourself leaning onto your desk and prop an arm to place your chin on. You gaze absentmindedly into the distance of your neat office as you remember the good times you both had during your romance.

"Dr. (l/n), our corporal is still out there! Jaeger and Ackerman reported that he's sustained heavy damage to his chest!" bellowed Erwin Smith, now your employer, through the hoards of interns and residents assisting the hundreds of injured soldiers. You look up immediately after quickly wrapping a crying girl's arm and with one swift nod, you pick up your emergency bag and dash forward in search for who is in fact widely known as the most powerful, valuable soldier.

You run through the field of injured bodies calling out, "Corporal Ackerman? Where's the corporal? I need to find him!"

No one knows, and no one answers. Your instincts as a doctor tell you that there's a chance that he may have remained within the forest so you run faster than ever, despite the wild yells behind you warning you of a possible titan encounter.

It doesn't matter to you. Patients are always first and you are bound to that rule.

Sure enough you come across a mangled body, almost unrecognizable by the amount of blood and mud it was covered in. You change course towards it and quickly flip it over.

Not it, _he_. He's alive.

"Are you Corporal Levi?" you ask assertively, but not loud enough to attract the attention of any lurking hazards like titans.

The injured man groans instead and doesn't respond. You wipe off the grime and gore out of his clothes at first to find any identifiable objects or symbols on him that would single him out as corporal. Nothing. He must be just another cadet as well.

"Goddammit…" you mutter under your breath as you whip out your medical bag and find gauze to clean his face with. The first thing you notice are his deep steel grey eyes. They flicker a bit before slowly setting them on you. You almost pause, entranced by the way he looked at you under those heavy lidded eyes but force yourself to clean the rest of his face. It doesn't get any easier, as he's revealed to have a very attractive face as well.

You keep these thoughts to yourself and turn to the fallen soldier. "I'm Dr. (l/n), I'll do all I can to keep you alive. You hear me? Keep you alive. Right now all I have on me are basic materials and my hands so you will hurt, you will scream, and you will be in worse pain until we get you to a hospital. But as of now your comfort comes second to my ability to keep you alive." You repeated this many times to countless soldiers but you found it hard to keep eye contact with this man in particular. While he was young as well, there was an air of maturity with the way he looked at you and stiffened his face despite being in a lot of pain. "Tell me where it hurts," you ask.

The man grunts a bit before taking a weak hand and pointing at his chest. Without hesitation you rip open his shirt with a few yanks and almost immediately you feel yourself ready to blush deep crimson. You knew you were dealing with a well-seasoned soldier by the extremely muscular way his body was structured. Lean, well toned, and without virtually any body fat. Flustering thoughts aside, you find that he has a large, deep gash on his perfectly sculptured chest, still oozing blood. You search in your medical bag and to your intense frustration you realize you have run out of gauze.

"Shit!" you curse angrily. Running out of gauze, especially in the battlefield, meant that you had to use clothes. More often times than not it meant iyour/i clothes.

You button down your white shirt and shrug it off, leaving you with nothing but your sports bra. You take off your belt and use it as an additional sling for the man's arm, which appeared dislocated. Swallowing all your inhibitions, you quickly straddle him and push down your shirt down on his wound hard, which is still bleeding rather fast. You have no choice; he needs to have a lot of pressure applied to his wound. You take out your cell phone with one hand and quickly dial Hanji's number.

"Hanji! I can't find the corporal now, I have another bleeder about .4 miles from where you are and he's bleeding fast. Send a fifth year resident with an intern to search for Corporal Ackerman and I need you to bring me a carriage NOW." You hang up and keep applying pressure, reminding yourself not to gaze at the young man's face, or body.

"…why… a-aren't you l-looking *cough* for the… corporal now?"

He spoke to you at last through labored breathing. You look up stunned and notice that despite the pain he ishould/i be feeling, he retained a rather calm but stoic demeanor.

"You… you're my responsibility now. He may be of a higher rank or importance, but you're severely injured and I can't leave you to die. You aren't any less important."

"You're gonna save me by sitting on me and pushing your breasts at my face?"

The wanton remark was enough to throw your concentration off and you whipped your face around, "W-what?"

You realize that you have been so busy to notice that with the way you were applying pressure, your arms must have been pushing your breasts closer to each other. It didn't help that you were on top of him to.

He smirks and you lose it. You quickly fumble to get off of him only for your knee to slip on the same grime he's covered in and fall flat right on top of him. He looks stunned just as much as you are, both breathing heavily as you both stare into each other's surprised faces too shocked to do anything else.

At that moment, you could hear Hanji calling out your name and the sound of hooves beating the ground, signalizing the help that has come. But it was too late. Both of you were instantly taken by each other.

A knock at the door interrupts your thoughts and you quickly shake off the intoxicating memory away. You clear your throat and call out, "Come in."

It's no one other than your beloved colleague and close friend, Hanji Zoë. She comes in but smiles weakly at you, which is quite unusual.

"Hey (f/n)… so uh, his lawyer sent these again. I think you should really consider them signing them now…" She slowly walks to you desk and carefully places a large envelope in front of you. You can feel your already broken heart ungluing it's broken pieces once again as you shakily open them, knowing what to expect already.

Divorce papers.

"I think it's pathetic how he can't do it himself really. Or the fact that he hasn't shown up in like 9 months, give or take," Hanji quickly adds.

She has tried to make you feel better ever since Levi abandoned you and has sent you about three divorce papers ever since. You could never bring yourself to sign them, as you still were deeply in love with your husband and although you knew all hope between you was lost, all you had left between you was a marriage. Even if it was a broken one.

How could he keep doing this to you? Wasn't his betrayal humiliating and dehumanizing enough? Didn't he love you at first sight?

You remember performing surgery on that young man after help had come. He was discharged before you ever got a chance to actually know his name, so you never thought you'd see him again. That is until you got an invitation to a Military Ball held to honor those who served and succeeded in the expedition as well as the medical team you were in that helped decrease casualties by 85%. It was to be held in a high class hotel somewhere in the outskirts of Wall Sina.

Dressed in a long, deep red evening gown, no one could at first glance recognize you as the skillful, devoted doctor with blood soaked hands from the battlefield. Your (h/c) hair was not up but let down, cascading beautifully from your back and shoulder. You, like the rest of the ladies, wore eyeliner, mascara, and powder but you set yourself apart by wearing red lipstick, which accentuated your (s/c) features. It was quite funny, you had to admit, having young cadets come up to you trying to desperately talk to you but once you introduced yourself as Dr. (f/n) (l/n), their jaws dropped and quickly apologized to you.

Erwin Smith came up to you and bowed deeply. You smile slightly and politely nod at him. He looks up and allows himself to look down and up at you.

"Dr. (l/n), I got to admit, you are quite stunning in a ball gown. No one would suspect that the belle of the ball is actually the trauma surgeon herself," he smiles a dazzling white smile at you, dusting your face slightly pink in the process.

"Commander Smith, just call me (f/n). As cliché as it sounds, I'm just doing my job. But thank you very much, you are too kind."

You allow your eyes to divert away, knowing that he was somehow trying to get your attention in the same way as the other soldiers have. Hm, wonder if that young man has recovered enough to…

"Oh! Before I forget, Corporal Levi has requested to meet you, (f/n). He said he wasn't able to thank you the first time," Erwin adds.

You stop paying attention to some of the soldiers dancing in their best clothes and say, "First time? I never even met the Cor-"

You turn around and your voice trails off upon seeing orbs of steel grey eyes behind straight, neat black hair.

It's ihim/i…

Corporal Ackerman confirms this as he throws another smirk at you.

"Dr. (l/n)? Dr. (l/n)…. Uh… Dr. Ackerman?"

Your attention is caught and you look up from you daydream at Hanji.

"Huh?"

Hanji frowned and tilted her head, "You still respond to Dr. Ackerman but not your maiden name… this is bad."

You shake your head and defiantly state, "No no no, I was just deep in thought, you don't have to call me Ackerman anymore." It really stung to say that.

Hanji reaches out and touches your hand in comfort. You sigh and dig your face in your arms. "I can't keep doing this to myself."

"Especially now that you and Erwin are…" Hanji adds but trails off.

"I know, I know… he's been nothing but good to me, so might as well…" With a heavy heart, you pick up your fountain pen and slowly sign your name on the dotted line needing your signature. You stare at it for a bit before giving it to Hanji and quickly looking away.

"Leave me a message when his lawyer gets these. I need to be told the moment I've officially become divorced. Thank you, Hanji," you mutter without looking at her and draw your attention to some X- rays on your desk that need to be interpreted.

Without another word, she leaves.

You pick up a chest X-ray and immediately regret it, because it reminds you of him once again.

Levi stretches out a hand and lazily retorts, "Pleasure. I don't do bowing."

You take his hand and shake it firmly, "I didn't expect you to." You keep a stoic look on your face despite the butterflies shaking your very being. You were quite good at playing professional.

Erwin looks at you and Levi back and forth. "Do you both know each other?"

Levi runs a hand casually through his thick black locks and in a bored voice says, "Yes, this is the brat I was talking about that saved my life by stripping down to her underwear for me." The casual way he said it was almost as casual as him commenting about the weather, and it made your jaw drop and (e/c) eyes widen in horror.

Erwin looks at you with an equal expression on his face and waits for an explanation. You don't give one, but rather you throw Levi an angry glance and stomp away, meaning to leave this ball if it meant getting away from such a haughty and ungrateful bastard like himself.

After all you did for him! Wasn't he in any way thankful you had to humiliate yourself a bit to save his stupid life?

You pick up the pace and get pass through the big doors of the reception hall, ignoring the perplexed looks people through at you. You make your way down the elegant stairs that lead to the entrance of the hotel until you feel your elbow grabbed firmly but gently.

"Wait," a man's voice calls out.

You turn and find yourself facing Levi again. But without that haughty look on his face which is instead replaced with a slightly urgent one.

"What do you want this time? You haven't given me a hard enough time yet?" you snap as you struggle to fight his grip off of you. He holds on tighter as he yanks you to turn around completely and you stumble, falling against his chest. Levi holds both your arms to support you and you find yourself at the mercy of the devastatingly handsome young soldier as you melt like lead into his arms.

"I apologize. I should not have said that so blatantly. I have a tendency to not fully filter what I say, or express what I truly think. What I should have done is thank you profusely for saving my life and comment on how beautiful you look this evening," Levi says rather smoothly as he retains his stoic demeanor.

Your eyes widen and you feel your heart beating ever so faster. Levi stares down at you waiting for a response.

"D-do… do you have Asperger's?" You immediately regret opening up your mouth.

Levi blinks.

"Dr. (l/n), are you seriously trying to diagnose me while I'm trying to flirt with you?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm a-" you suddenly take in what he said last. "Wait did you say you're trying to flirt with me?!"

"Flirt, woo, court, whatever you want to call it. Will you let me make things up to you with a dance?" Levi says, again rather too casually.

You stare at him hard but then it hits you, Levi is just a very upfront person. You find yourself slowly forming a smile, which in return softens his stoic features more and more. "Is that a yes?"

"It would have been a yes if you had asked me while I was in the ballroom; I really don't feel like going up the stairs again, Corporal-"

Without a warning, Levi bends and lifts you up quite effortlessly into his arms bridal style. You gasp out in protest, "Hey what are you doing?! P-put me down! Corporal!" He ignores you as he walks up the stairs, into the reception hall and stares straight ahead as onlookers stare at the two of you. Feeling your face heat up in embarrassment, you dig your face into his shoulder hoping you could just disappear.

You can't help but notice how intoxicating his scent is, how muscular his shoulders are, his deep calm breathing, the firm way his hands were on you….

Levi makes it to the middle of the dance floor and sets you down gently. You are slightly dazed, confused, and a little scared of what this unpredictable man would do to you now. To your utter surprise, he bows deeply to you and looks up and says, "Would you honor me with a dance, Dr. (l/n)?" He puts out a hand for you.

You hear excited whispers and chatters and some catcalling from the rest of the guests and notice that it was just you two on the dance floor. You nervously look around as you clutch your necklace, unsure of what to do. Then you meet Levi's eyes again. His steel grey eyes are no longer much steel, but have much more warmth as he gazes across your face. Then he smiles. Not smirks but smiles and though it is small, it's genuine.

Slowly you reach out a trembling hand and place it on top of his. He wraps his hand around it and pulls you into his arms quite gracefully, with a hand wrapped around your waist. He begins to lead both of you and you follow like a puppet, completely entranced by such a masculine, assertive man. You've usually been the assertive and independent type yourself, so it was quite nerve wreaking to have someone finally exert some control over you.

"Nice dance moves," you say quietly, too shocked to believe you were dancing with the strongest soldier in all of humanity, who also happened to be the most attractive and desired man within all three walls.

"Nice boobs," he retorts back, causing him to get his foot stabbed by your stiletto heel. Okay, this feels more like reality now.

Another knock on the door interrupts your nostalgic indulgence, and you grow agitated. "Hanji, I'm off for the day I can't see any more patients! You have got to sto-"

The door opens and you come to deathly halt. Levi walks in quietly and closes the door firmly behind him. He turns to you and stares at you with glassy eyes. You stare back, feeling like your knees could give away any second. After all this time, you finally see him again.

"(F/n)…" he breathed, before you quickly hold up a hand. "Get out, my office is only available for consultations or patients so unless you're injured, get the hell out of my office," you say in that same "authoritative doctor" way you have of speaking.

Levi shrugs and takes out a pocketknife. "Whatever you say, doctor." To your horror, he proceeds to slide the knife across his shoulder, without making any sounds. You quickly run from your desk to him and yank the knife out of his hands.

"Are you fucking crazy?! What the hell is wrong with you, Levi?!" you cry out as you search for gauze in your cabinets. Levi goes over and sits on an empty cot you use for examinations and calmly replies, "If this what I have to do in order to see you or talk to you then it'll do."

"As much as I have enjoyed stabbing you with worse things in my dreams, you shouldn't have done that. What if you teared a vein? Or what if that knife wasn't cleaned and this became infected?" You walk over to him, dreading his growing presence, and distract yourself with the work ahead of you. "What if…"

"No injury hurts more than this," Levi says darkly as he looks up at you through heavy lidded eyes. Those eyes…

Your lips form a thin line and you try your best to avoid eye contact. Your fingers work quickly and you begin stitching him up. "You'll be out in 5 minutes after I'm done with suturing this. If this becomes infected or discolored or if the stitches loosen, you need to see a medical doctor right away, preferably not me, and-"

Levi takes your hands away from his shoulder and you drop your needle. You steel yourself, ready for what he's to say.

"I want you back, (f/n)."

You were not expecting that….

"Why? Did you get bored with all those other girls and think that I still loved you enough to forgive you and take you back? You can't just throw me away and pick me back up again whenever you please, you bastard!" you yell out angrily. You shove his arms away and back away slowly, only for him to stand up and slowly walk towards you.

Levi's eyes are clouded with desperation and remorse. He looked as if he hasn't slept at all for years and his hair was uncharacteristically unkept. "I don't deserve you, (f/n). I know that damn well, so I want to fight for you once again. Whatever it takes, I don't care. I was a fucking idiot that doesn't deserve your love but goddamit you're mine and I will do whatever I have to do to make it up for all I've done to you!" he yells back at you defiantly.

You gasp out for air as tears start to swell in your eyes. "Levi… you don't even deserve my forgiveness… how can you do what you've done to me and be forgiven? Not just one, but dozens of women!" The tears fall heavily upon mentioning those women and you sob out in agony.

Your husband feels himself getting deeply hurt and distressed deep inside his heart at seeing his innocent wife break apart so much, and he could not be any comfort to her. He was the root of all her suffering and the thought of it tormented him endlessly, even when he tried to forget her. Even as she cried, he couldn't help but note that despite the hardship she endured, amazingly enough she still retained her beauty even though she had lost weight. All because of him. All because of his careless, unforgivable mistake.

"I know I left that night but let me explain myself, (f/n)! I was miserable too, you were rarely home and ever since you became an attending I can't even see you at home anymore! I got frustrated as hell; I couldn't come home to relax with my wife, eat a homemade dinner with her, talk about my day with her, I couldn't even make love to you at all! Do you know how insanely frustrating that is to not show your wife how much you love her and want her AT ALL!?"

You scream back in defense, "I'm a goddamn doctor, Levi! I can't help it! I was frustrated as hell too but you didn't see ME running out to have sex with other people!"

"It's not like-"

"YOU WENT TO A BROTHEL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EVER UNDERSTAND THAT?!" you yell out, overcome by sorrow and pain at the mention of that memory. The reason why you never allowed yourself to remember anything but good memories. And now he screwed that up.

Levi ran up to you and grabbed you firmly by the shoulders as he gently pushed you against your wall. After two years of marriage, you knew any effort to fight off such a muscular man was futile. "I don't want to divorce you anymore! (F/n) hear me out, what happened that night really didn't-"

You didn't want to hear any more. You didn't want to remember. And it didn't matter what he wanted, all you really wanted was to completely obliterate any memory you two had left. So you gave him the news.

"I'm getting married to Erwin today."

You see your husband's face drop and he stares at you, horrified. You don't look at him, but rather keep you face to the side.

"But… but you're still my wife…" he grips your face with both of his hands and brings you closer to his face. "You're still my goddamn wife, brat!"

My phone beeped at that instant and interrupted us both. Hanji's voice could be heard through the speaker. "Hey (f/n), just letting you know that Levi's lawyer faxed the papers to the judge. I guess you're free now, huh. I'll come by with your wedding dress and we can take off then. See you soon. Bye."

One beep and she was gone.

You shakily turn to your husband and meet his cold, dead eyes still widened from shock. You tearfully reach up and briefly touch his warm hands with your fingers before gently taking them off your face.

"Not anymore…." you quietly whisper out.

"Sweetheart? I'm coming in, okay?"

You look away from your vanity and look up to see your fiancé, Erwin, walk in. He has a wide smile on his handsome face and his blue eyes have a distinct twinkle in it.

You give him a half smile. "Hello. You look handsome."

And he does. He looks quite dashing in his black tuxedo and neatly combed blonde hair. He grins and takes you from his hand to make you stand, as he looks up and down at you in admiration of your wedding dress.

"And you look breathtaking. I still can't believe I'm getting married to you," he grabs your hands and kisses them both, "I won't hurt you. I'll take care of you as long as I live, (f/n)."

You try your best to give him a warm smile despite the awful aching in your heart from what had transpired only a mere few hours ago. Levi… was officially no longer your husband. After so many months of holding on, it truly hurt. You still couldn't believe it. But he wasn't a good man. Erwin is. And marrying him entailed have a good life, the kind you deserved with all the love and care in the world. You shouldn't feel bad anyway; it was Levi who wanted the divorce and initiated it, not you. You shouldn't feel bad, you kept reminding yourself.

"Since we have about half an hour until the ceremony, why don't you just open your wedding gifts, sweetheart? It'll keep you busy until then," said Erwin, as he leaned down to give you a gentle kiss on your cheek. He whispers in your ear, "I really cannot wait for tonight. I will finally get to show you just how much I love you, (f/n)…"

He walks off with a wink out your door. You feel slightly dizzy but not from anticipation, but fear. Is it possible to make love when you're thinking about another man….? What does Erwin want to do with you and your body tonight…?

You quickly walk over to the table holding many wedding gifts to keep your mind off things. You uninterestingly scan the gifts until something catches your attention: a lone blank envelope. Addressed to no one.

You curiously open it up and read the letter inside.

_(F/n), my love._

_I almost fell to my knees when I saw your face again. You still look the same way you always have from the moment I fell in love with you to the moment I married you. I'm a coward for not being man enough to have admitted to you what happened that night I left. I was a drunkard who sought solace in alcohol and the company of women but what I never got the chance to explain is that I only desired the company of those women while I was drunk because it made it easier for me to pretend that it was you in my arms. While you may think this is a shitty excuse, I just want you to understand what I went through during that time. I, being in love with you, naturally became angry and frustrated that work kept you away from me so much. After the first year my patience wore thin and I became an alcoholic. But after another year, that didn't help anymore. I longed for your touch, your kisses, your body, all of you. But you never let me. You were either busy or tired. So that's when I went to the brothel, drunk as hell, hoping to escape this maddening frustration. But what you don't understand is that I never slept with any woman. I kissed and touched them, I admit, but I never slept with them. Because I broke down right then and there and ran out, not fulfilled in any way. When I saw you and knew I've been caught, I left because I thought you were the cause of all my problems and I'm better off without you. Truth be told, I realized you were the one who was better off without me. I never got over you, and I realized that while I did not have you around physically most of the time, at least I still had your love. And now I lost it._

_I hope this marriage makes you much happier than your marriage to me ever did. I honestly hope that Erwin will make you happy, and I'm sure he will. You deserve a patient and understanding man, (f/n). I'm so sorry I failed you, especially as your husband. I will continue to hope for your happiness as much as I will continue to always love you for the rest of my life._

_P.S. I don't think this would matter to you anymore but I never signed the divorce papers. I couldn't bring myself to let you go no matter how hard I tried. You're still my wife, but as a wedding gift from me to you, I'll sign them and give them to the judge so you can have the man you deserve._

_\- Levi_

The letter in your hand slightly crumples as you grip it tightly, holding on for dear life. Tears flood out of your eyes much too fast and your knees finally give away after holding you up for so long and you fall to the ground to your knees. You start to sob out in agony and excruciating sorrow as you hold the love of your life's letter tightly against your chest. You break down, overwhelmed with the impact his confession had over you. You loved him, you still did. And you always will know that deep down, you belonged together. But within a matter of minutes, you will soon belong to another man.

What can you do now?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi, shitty glasses."

Hanji stopped dead in her tracks and whipped her head at the sound of the familiar monotone voice behind her.

"Eh?! What are you doing here, Shorty?" she inquired hastily, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

Levi responded by reaching into his pocket and pulling out a very wrinkled piece of paper. He stared at it nonchalantly before reluctantly handing it to Hanji. She just stared at it, perplexed.

"It's my wedding present for (F/n). I'd give it to my lawyer but I'm going out of town tonight. Got it?" he muttered.

Hanji reached out and took it; she carefully unfolded it.

"Divorce papers?! Didn't you file these a long time ago, Levi? What the heck?" Hanji asked angrily.

The corporal sighed in clear annoyance and shrugged. He naturally felt annoyed around Hanji but today he just wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially about (F/n).

"Never had the guts to. It was a lot harder to forget about her than I thought, I guess." And with that, Levi turned around and walked away.

Hanji yelled out, "Hey! Don't walk away from me, punk! You can't just show up on her wedding day and say shit like that! If you still have feelings for her from what you're implying, why the hell would you come right before she gets married to Erwin? Are you seriously trying to fuck everything up AGAIN?!" She clenched her fists in fury, causing the divorce papers to become more crumpled than before.

Levi didn't turn around but did stop in his tracks. Silence permeated the hall they were in, without either of them budging. Finally he spoke.

"I guess I got tired of not being able to sleep at night because I never got to tell my wife I was sorry."

He walked out, leaving Hanji angrier than ever.

"Is he seriously shitting me right now?" she thought. "After everything he put her through, he waits till the very last minute to make things right? Typical Shorty… In fact, I'll go ahead and fax these papers right now. The faster she divorces his pathetic ass, the better…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"(F/n), sweetie? Are you ready? I'm coming in… (F/N)! What's wrong?!"

Hanji scurries to your side and grasps both your shoulders tightly. You sob uncontrollably as you look up at her with tear stained eyes. You are still on the cold hard floor with your arms wrapped tightly around you. You have cried for so long, you didn't even know how much time had passed.

"Ha-ha-Hanji…. I- I c-can't… d-do this…" you gasp out between sobs. "I… can't do this!"

"Do what?" Hanji asks in exasperation. It shocked her to see you in such a state. It's been a while since she's seen you cry, the first being the night you caught Levi coming out of that disgusting brothel in Sina.

"I can't marry E-Erwin! How can I when I still love that… that idiot!" You burst into another fit of tears as you reveal to Hanji the crumpled letter in your hand from Levi. She cautiously took and scanned it while you cried.

"Oh shit… what have I done…" thought your best friend. As much as she hated to admit it, Levi's letter couldn't help but make her feel a little bad about his situation. It never would have crossed that Shorty here even had any feelings like these. He was always so stoic and harsh on his cadets. She would have never guessed that he possessed such intimate and vulnerable love for you.

She was your best friend, and she could only think of doing one thing as a best friend. Hanji wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into her chest as your sobs escalated down into silent tears. You let her pull you into a hug, too emotionally exhausted and drained to do anything else but let tears fall.

"(F/n)… there are so many things I could say to you right now to keep you away from Levi. He's my friend but he was so in the wrong and personally, I'd never forgive his monotone looking ass ever again. But… then again I have to realize that he and I weren't married like you and he were. You both shared something greater that I can imagine, so I am not one to talk at all. Because I can't put myself in your shoes. And sweetie, if you feel like it's wrong to marry Erwin then you are probably right. No one should feel forced to marry out of convenience, just like no one should feel like they can't be with the one they love."

You look up at Hanji, startled that your best friend who had a little bit of a reputation of being a mad scientist could say something so profound and heartwarming.

"So you're saying that I should-"

"You should do whatever the hell you want, (F/n). Listen to yourself," Hanji said gently with a smile. She gently helps you up from the floor and promptly proceeds to slap your butt.

"Now go get Shorty back!"

Yup, now she was back to being herself again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Holy shit, I'm crazy. I'm absolutely out of my mind, I've lost it… no way am I being rational… shit, shit, shit…" you think frantically to yourself as you run out of the chapel. You almost reach out to take hold of the exit door until someone calls out, "(F/n!)"

You turn around and see Erwin running up to you, concern written all over his face.

Busted.

"What are you doing? The ceremony is about to start in a few…." His handsome face falls the more he inspects your face. It's clear he knows what's going on by the somber look that falls on his face.

"Oh… I see. You don't want to get married, do you…"

You turn around completely and take a deep breath. "Erwin… darling Erwin. Words can't express how wonderful you are. Without a doubt, I would have been a happy wife with you. But the thing is, I'm already someone else's wife. Still am. To man I already made vows to. And because I still love him, it would be cruel of me to marry you. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone who is free to love you. And that someone, isn't me…" you say as kindly as you can, each word becoming heavier and heavier.

Erwin remained quiet for a while, but being the gentleman he is, looked up at you and nodded. "I understand, (F/n). Can't say I like it or that it doesn't hurt, but I want you to be happy with all my heart. If Levi makes you happier than I do, then you should be with him." He reaches down and takes your hand, cupping it tightly with both of his. "But if he ever hurts you again, nothing will stop me from turning him into titan fodder."

You both hug tightly and you feel tears of gratitude form in your (e/c) eyes again.

"Thank you so much… thank you thank you thank you," you repeat over and over again. Erwin holds you tightly, knowing it will likely be the last time he will ever be able to. He inhales your sweet scent he adores so much before releasing you.

"Go on then, before I change my mind," he chuckles.

You smile gratefully and make a dash to the door. But not before turning around and saying one last thing to your now ex- fiancé.

"My secretary has a huge crush on you by the way!"

Erwin blinks twice as you run out the door. He slowly processes your comment in his head repeatedly before a small smile forms on his face.

"So Mikasa likes me? Hmm…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

You grab your wedding gown above your feet and keep running down the street, searching for any trace of Levi.

"How did I not think of asking where he would go? He could be anywhere right now! Come on (F/n), where could he be…. Unless… No, what if…."

Without another thought, you race down to your old home that you shared with Levi back when you were married. You haven't been there for several months and from what Levi's coworkers had told you, Levi hasn't been there either. It probably meant it was completely empty by now but it was worth a shot.

You ignored the stares people, especially men, threw your way as you ran to your old home near the wall. It was a small cottage located on an isolated field near the countryside, Levi's personal wedding gift to you. The privacy and beauty of the countryside is what you've always wanted since peace of mind rarely comes with your job. Seeing it again made your heart race at the thought of the many happy and intimate memories you both shared in your cottage. You run through the field of wildflowers and vegetation, getting closer and closer.

Without a second thought, you kick your door open. To your surprise, it gently swings open.

"Someone is here?" you think, your heart picking up its pace. Bittersweet nostalgia instantly overwhelms you as you take a look at your small cottage: the neat kitchen has remained the same, pictures and certificates remain hung on the walls, flowers in the vases have wilted. Everything is slightly covered in dust but still; it surprises you that everything remained almost exactly the same.

You hear distant rustling and you quietly follow the sound. It leads you to your old bedroom and you carefully open the door slightly.

You find Levi slouched on the edge of your bed, his head resting on one hand while the other holds a picture frame. The white frame indicates that it's your wedding photo he's looking at. The look on his face is probably the closest you have ever seen him to being depressed. The sadness on his face made your heart feel heavy.

"Levi…?"

Levi almost dropped the frame as he quickly looks up, disbelief clouding his misty grey eyes.

"(F/n)…" he manages to finally say.

"Hi honey."

You see your husband slowly stand up and peer closer at you, almost as if he can't believe that you are in front of him. He looks down and sees you in your wedding dress, his heart wrenching up. It wasn't that long ago he saw you in a familiar dress on the best day of his life. That day he finally made you his after years of courtship.

"Why… why are you here?"

You say nothing, but rather look down at your hands, which have started to tremble nervously.

"I-it's funny," you say with a weak laugh. "I am supposed to marry someone else today but standing here in front of you, I feel the same way I did the night after our wedding."

Levi raises his eyebrows, surprised you were talking about such an intimate memory so freely. Yet you continue anyway, "I-I was so nervous about being with a man like this for the first time, I started to have hand tremors. I-I don't even have psychogenic hand tremors at all in my family! N-n-nor do I have stutters b-but…." You feel your voice break and you grasp your hands, which have started to shake even more. Tears swell up in your eyes and you let out a soft sniff.

"I hate that you make m-me feel this way… Like I c-can't live without you. And I hate the effect you have over me. B-but despite our differences a-and our wrongs, no one is more perfect for me than y-you Levi. I may have saved your l-l-life once, but you kept saving mine everyday since the day we met. I thought I was cold and incapable of loving but you… How the hell is it that out of all people, it was Corporal Ackerman that could ever make someone like me fall in love with someone like him?" You break into another fit of sobs and you wrap your arms tightly around you.

Levi exhales and a small, relieved smile forms from his tightly straight lips. He takes a step forward with arms slightly stretched out towards you. He never would have thought you had felt this strongly about him this whole time and it brought him immense joy he thought he would never feel again. Now all he could think of doing was holding his beloved wife in his arms again.

"(F/n)… can I hold you?" He asks carefully, taking another step closer to you.

Suddenly, you hyperventilate and begin to tug at your dress.

"Oi! What's wrong?" asks Levi in alarm. He freezes in place, startled because he has never seen you act like this before.

"I… I can't b-breathe! Take it o-off!" you gasp out.

Levi runs over to you and grabs you tightly in his arms as you continue crying. "You want me to take what off? The dress? A-are you sure?"

"LEVI!"

Without a second thought, Levi reaches down, firmly takes hold of the top of your dress and effortlessly rips it right down the middle. You reach up to your neck and yank off all the jewelry off your neck and ears and rip off the small tiara that held your (h/c) up in a elegant bun, causing your hairdo to fall down. You still felt like you were suffocating and tried to rip off your already torn dress completely off of you. Levi took notice of this and without a word, spun you around and tore off the strings from your corset on your back.

It really was no surprise that ripping off such thick fabric was such an effortless task for Levi. He did possess immense strength after many years of 3D Maneuver Gear usage. With one last tug, your torn up wedding dress fell to the floor. All that remained on your body was simple, but lacy lingerie that Hanji made you wear. Your underwear was attached to garter straps holding up clear pantyhose but despite what you wore, you didn't feel attractive at all. You felt vulnerable and weak and you covered yourself with your arms, feeling absolutely naked from the inside and out. Feeling freed, you gasped for air as tears kept flowing out of your eyes.

Levi gently cupped a hand under your chin and brought your tear stained face up to his. Although you've known that Levi naturally has a very bored look on his face that rarely showed emotion, his eyes showed a kind of warmth that he would only reserve for you. You never thought you'd see that warmth ever again ever since you both became distant.

"Why are you here? I thought you hated me," he said, trying his best to soften up his monotone voice.

You looked him squarely in the face and wrapped your arms tighter around yourself.

"I don't hate you. I wish I could hate you. I hate how long it took you to admit you were wrong, I hate how selfish I was to not give you the love you wanted or the child you wanted, " you sniffed. "I hate how we just let all this shit happen without confronting it at first because we were too afraid to hurt each other. And I absolutely hate how… h-how much I love you, you idiot!"

Unable to control your anger, you started to pound his chest. It was rock hard, as expected, but you didn't care. You could bruise your hands for all you cared; you just wanted to hit him and make him hurt. But to your surprise, Levi didn't respond as he usually did. Instead of calling you "brat" or mocking how weak you were, he grasped both of your wrists, swiftly pulled you to him, and put his hands on your face as he pressed his lips tightly against yours.

Your sobbing stops but your tears keep falling freely across your face. You both kiss for what feels like eternity, a kiss that penetrated your very being but was innocent all the same. His passionate kiss then turns into many frantic kisses as his hold on your face tightens.

"You shouldn't have come back… I don't think I could ever let you go back to Erwin now…" he breathed heavily against your lips. You wrap your arms tightly around his neck as if he would evaporate from your arms and disappear. "I only will if you ever let me…" you whisper back, only making him more desperate for your kisses.

His kisses travel from your lips to your forehead, to your cheeks, to your nose, to back again. Levi trails his heated kisses to your neck before nestling his face on the nape of your neck, wrapping his arms protectively around your waist.

"How could I have ever thought that anyone else would ever feel like you… I keep thinking that if I let you go now, you'll disappear and this would have turned out to be a dream. I-I never thought I'd ever get to touch and hold you like this again, (F/n)," says Levi as his hands run up and down your back. The feeling of his rough hands on your skin send shivers down your spine.

It felt way too much like your wedding night again, and the thought only made you more nervous.

"Le-Levi?" you say quietly.

"Hm?"

"I… I'm nervous."

Levi pulls back a bit and looks down at you, puzzled. "Why are you nervous? Are you-" He then notices that you've been in lingerie this whole time and his face flushes slightly red.

"Oh…"

You shyly tuck a loose strand of your (h/c) hair behind an ear, wishing you never said anything. Great, now he probably thinks that you've wanted more than he thought. But didn't he….?

Unbeknownst to you, Levi couldn't help but grin at the sight of his beautiful wife becoming from flustered than he has ever seen her. Like old times. When he met her, she was so poised and professional but absolutely innocent when it came to romance and intimacy as she has never been involved with anyone before. Her vulnerability only made her more beautiful in his eyes as his naturally protective side felt the need to care for her. He had guided and soothed you on your wedding night, and now it felt like it was happening all over again.

"Oi, looks like we are gonna have to go through this again," he chuckled in his low voice. You look up and your eyes widen when you make eye contact, realizing what he's thinking.

"W-what?" you say before Levi shushes you. He caresses your face with both hands and lowers his face to yours.

"I…. I really want you right now, (F/n). I never thought I'd be able to touch or make love to my wife ever again, and now having you in my arms again," his voice lowered to a deep whisper, "I can't help wanting you so badly now."

Your knees gave a slight buckle at the sensual timbre of his voice and your mouth drops in shock, making Levi smile again. "If you let me… I'll be sure to take care of you, (F/n). I won't hurt you, I want to love you. Love you deeper and harder than you ever thought possible."

He said the same words to you he had said to you on your wedding night. It amazed you as much as it touched you deeply that he remembered. Despite how nervous you were feeling at the risk you were taking, you could only think of how much you wanted him as much as he wanted you now.

Levi kept looking at you expectantly, with a little anxiousness in his eyes himself. You respond with a slight nod, clear of what you want. Without another word, Levi runs his hands down your back and picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. He pushes you against the wall and presses his warm lips against yours again.

He kisses you feverishly and you comply just as much. You place your hands on his cheeks as he continues to run his hands all over. "(F/n)… I want you so badly…"

You run your hands through his thick black locks and bring his face closer to your bosom, which he starts kissing. "Make me yours, Levi," you breathe out. "Make… me yours…"

Your heart starts racing uncontrollably as you feel Levi turn you around and carry you to the bed you both once shared this very same moment years ago. You fall on it and watch as Levi crawls on top of you, only to unbutton his white shirt that gradually begins to reveal his extremely sculpted body. You gulp hard, how is it that you could have forgotten how strong he was? He was capable of giving you a whole lot more pain than you were used to….

Levi must've known what you were thinking because a smirk formed on his face. He leaned close to your face and whispered, "Don't worry brat, I know that I should be gentle. At first, anyway," he adds with a sly smile. You prop yourself up on your elbows and bring yourself up to him. "I've survived Levi Ackerman before."

"I'd like to see that."

No more words were exchanged as both of you reached for each other at the same time and fell back together on the bed. You felt his hot tongue begging for entrance on your lips and after holding back for so long, you finally parted your lips. His tongue eagerly explored the inside of your mouth and both of your tongues became passionately intertwined. Levi was fully pressed up against you and you could soon feel him hardening against your own intimate area, arousing you more and more. His hands caressed your soft face as he kissed you before they slowly made their way down to your neck, past your collarbone, before resting right in between your breasts.

His expert fingers brushed lightly against your breast before unexpectantly groping it tightly, causing you to gasp out in pain. Levi's grey eyes settled on yours steadily but without letting his grip loosen. "Did that hurt?"

"Don't stop," you say softly, rubbing his bottom lip with your thumb.

Truth be told, Levi was naturally quite rough when it came to him making love to your body. Aside from the fact that he couldn't help that he was unusually strong, he showed his love to you by being aggressive. And you couldn't have it any other way.

Levi then winked at your insistence, making you blush and pant more in anticipation. Despite being humanity's strongest soldier, something about him being a desired and powerful man made you weak to your knees when it came to him making love to you.

He brought himself a bit more up and grabbed both your breasts this time. Levi kneaded your tender breasts gently at first before rubbing his palm roughly all over them, feeling himself getting more aroused than he already was. Your breasts were much too big for this bra, they were pushed up and begging to be released. This must be a dream, how long has it been since he's been able to touch his wife like this? He almost forgot how soft and welcoming her breasts were, how perfect her body was to him, and the lustful look she got in her beautiful eyes when she laid them on his.

"I'm sorry to do this but…" Without further explanation Levi gripped your bra and tore it in half, making your breasts spill out. You let out a shocked but excited gasp, feeling a little shy at the look on Levi's face. He looked at you almost hungrily, with the deepest look of lust on his grey eyes. You watched as your husband lowered his face to your chest and traced your breasts with his tongue, causing you to grip the sheets of your bed.

"L-Levi…" you moan quietly, only encouraging him more. He grasps your breast and sucks your nipple, making you tightly clench your legs together so he doesn't notice how wet you were getting.

You can't take it anymore. You get up and abruptly push Levi down on his back and straddle him. Levi almost begins to protest until you put a finger on his lips.

"You're not the only who missed this, " you say quietly. You straighten yourself up and Levi can only watch hopelessly as you slowly slide off the rest of your bra off your shoulders and toss it aside. Keeping your eyes on him, you reach up and untie the rest of your hair, letting it slowly fall down your back. These simple gestures drive Levi nearly insane with wanting as he watches you unveil yourself, showing him subtly that you want him this much. You plant a gentle kiss on his lips and proceed to kiss him lower and lower down his muscled chest until you reach his tightly toned waist.

"(F/n)… you're making me so hard, it almost hurts," chuckled Levi dryly. You get up and playfully tilt your head to your side. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Levi almost rolls his eyes until he notices your hands undoing his belt and then unbuttoning his pants. "Oi! W-what are you…"

You look up and smile sweetly at him, rendering him speechless.

"It's okay, Levi. Let me…" You trail off as you gently pull his pants off. Levi's eyes widen as you bend down and begin to kiss his bulge from his underwear. This was completely out of character as you usually let him take over. To see you act this assertively made someone as strong as Levi tremble slightly. You gently stoke his erection with your mouth, the heat from it making Levi moan out loud. Then without him expecting it, you glide down his boxers with your teeth, causing his erection to spring free.

"I can't believe that you out of all people would do that, (F/n)," Levi says with a smile as you crawl up to him and peck his lips with a long kiss. You pull back a bit and look at his face adoringly. "Mr. Ackerman?"

Levi raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Yes… Mrs. Ackerman?"

"Do you really love me?"

Levi reaches up with a free hand and softly touches your cheek. "More than anything."

"Why do you love me?"

"(F/n)," he starts, "that day you found me in the woods by myself and injured, I didn't tell you who I really was because I wanted to see how you'd react at the sight of me without letting my reputation already make you decide how'd you feel about me. While you fixed me up, I couldn't help but think how I've never seen such a beauty in my life before. I never considered anything beautiful until I met you. I've always thought that women like you only liked me because of who I was. But even when you found out, you reacted differently. You didn't throw yourself at me, you actually blushed at things I said or got nervous. I never saw that before. And I liked it. Well… loved it. It took me a while to understand that I had fallen for you at first sight; I mean, all I've ever felt was anger, annoyance, or duty. I admired the way you devoted your life to others like I have, and how you never felt the need to be different around me. I may love you for what you do for others, what you do for me, but I think I love you most for just how you are."

You touch his chiseled face gently and smile. "Can you show me how much you love me?"

Your lips met with his once again as he leaned in and pressed his hungry lips against yours. Your heart swelled up with happiness as he kept repeating your name over and over again against your lips before he managed to guide you underneath him again. He positioned himself carefully over you before you looking at you for approval.

"Are…are you sure?" he panted.

You nodded, as you were too anxious and excited to do anything else. Levi nodded and simply said, "Alright." He reached down and slid your panties off. You part your legs, allowing him to put himself between them. He gently pushed himself slightly inside of you, making you gasp out in pain. It's been so long since you've had sex, it almost felt like your first time all over again.

Levi took note of this and carefully pushed himself back and forth, until the alien feeling began to feel more familiar. Your moans become so pleasurable, Levi couldn't stand the teasing feeling anymore. He then laid himself on top of you.

"Okay, I'm about to go in deeper (F/n). Are you ready, baby?" your husband says into your ear. Your arms hold on this back and you lean your face closer to his. "I want all of you," you say gently without thinking much.

Without any warning, Levi lifts your leg up and brings it up to his waist while using his other hand to tightly grab the base of your hair, and pushes himself deep inside of you immediately. You can feel your eyes almost pop out of their sockets in surprise and you let out a pained cry. You can't help but think how lucky it is that you live in such an isolated part of the countryside….

Levi turns his face towards you and presses his lips tightly against yours for another series of passionate kisses to muffle out the sound of your loud moans. This helps you as he continues to thrust his hips harder and just as deep into you. His protective instincts make him want to hold you tighter and closer, pressing his body against your own. He was going to make you sure that you were his in the best way he knew how.

He moaned against your lips and you closed your eyes, relishing how much he was enjoying your body. "Ah… Levi…"

"Say my name, (F/n)…"

"L-Levi…"you gasped out as your hands gripped his hair. You propped yourself up slightly on one elbow and let Levi get a clear view of your face so he would know how much you were enjoying every thrust and moan he made. The flushed look on your face and the way you gazed at Levi only made him want to go in rougher and faster. He reached out and pulled your face to his, noses barely touching. "Do you like how I make love to you?"

His thrusts become much faster and you let out more moans. "Y-yes…" you manage to say.

"Do you need me to be more gentle?"

"N-no… please, p-please… I want you to do w-whatever you want to me…. Levi…." Your voice gets louder as your corporal picks up an even faster pace.

"Good girl."

He roughly pushes you back down to the bed. "But I want a better look at you…" he purrs seductively as he gets up on his knees and brings you closer to him by pulling your legs to his waist again. You can only watch in intense anticipation as he slowly guides himself inside of you again, using your legs to pull you against him.

After some light teasing, Levi begins thrusting your hips once again, sending you into another frenzy of pleasurable sensations you never thought you'd experience again. You doubted Erwin could have made you enjoy this this much. Levi's body soon became covered in sweat and his heart pulsates even faster than before at the full sight of his wife underneath him: the way her eyes rolled back, the lustful moans that escaped her red lips, the way she arched her back, the way her breasts moved up and down her chest with each thrust, and the way she kept repeating his name. It was too much to bear.

"Levi… I- I…."

"I… think I am too…"

Both of you knew it was time. Levi quickly laid himself on top of you and pressed himself against you, fully enjoying the way your breasts felt on his chest. He put both arms next to your face and said, "Are you ready?"

You say nothing but instead wrap an arm over his neck and begin to thrust your own hips against his hardened member, wanting him again. He smiles and kisses you once again; you bite his bottom lip and let a moan escape from your lips as you dig your fingernails into his back, surprising him.

"(F/n)? Heh, did you just…?"

He is interrupted by a moan as you keep thrusting your hips harder, pushing him deeper and deeper. The lust dissolves into something that feels much softer, much warmer, and much more emotional. Levi begins to caress your face and your kiss develops into longer, softer kisses. All you can think of is how gentle his kisses are, how soft his lips are, and the loving way he keeps saying your name.

"I'm ready, Levi," you say with a smile on your flushed face, which Levi kisses back. He presses himself closer to you and begins to pick up a gradual faster pace. Once again you feel the same painful, pleasurable sensations but without any breaks, you can only feel these sensations build up more and more until….

"L-Levi! I-I'm about to come!" you cry out, sensing that inevitable feeling of pure euphoria about to overcome you any second. Levi mercilessly begins thrusting himself faster and harder inside of you, and you try to resist by pushing on his chest. He wasn't going to comply and you knew it; instead he grabs both of your arms and pins them down and presses his lips against your neck, never slowing down.

"N-no… L-Levi! I c-can't! I'm going to… Ah!"

You let out a cry as you reach your peak and hold on tightly onto Levi, who in turn begins moaning once again. Almost instantly, you feel his body get rigid as he also releases deep inside of you after one last moan and thrust. Your insides feel hotter and hotter as he comes, and you finish your euphoria with a gasp and a smile.

Levi plops down on your chest and tries to catch his breath. His hands slowly reach up and begin caressing your body again.

"I… I love you so much, (F/n)."

You smile and run your hand through his hair idly. "I love you too, Levi. I still do."

XXXXXXXXXX

While most people would have fallen asleep after such an exhausting afternoon, all you two did was talk. All the while, Levi held you close to him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, Levi… and for not caring much about your needs. I should not have been so career focused…"

Levi sighed and put a hand on your head. "It's okay but honestly, I'm the biggest shithead here. I honestly don't know what came over me when I decided to get drunk that one night. I knew I should stop drinking after that right then and there."

You pull up your knees up to your chest and rest your face on them. "I've had people that suffered from substance abuse that have done stupid things like that. Mostly needed dialysis."

"Yeah but they haven't hurt you like I have. My girl didn't deserve to find her husband sloppily trying to hit on hookers like that."

You smile. "Yeah I know. You're an idiot." 

Levi snidely grunts before smiling slightly. "Yeah well you're still a brat."

"Save your insults for Jaeger. But if you ever beat him up again, I'll kill you!" You reach out to punch his head. "Do you have any idea how many freaking ribs I had to mend?! He's just a kid!"

"Oi, I was saving his life!" Levi protested as he tried to block off your attacks. "The Military Police wanted him executed!"

"I literally HAVE a license to save lives. And I didn't earn it by beating the shit out of people!"

"Really?! You could have fooled me!" Levi says pointedly as you throw another punch to his head.

You both stop your arguing by the sound of a text alert coming from your phone. You pick it up and read the text:

FROM: Hanji :3 3

Hey sweetie, just letting you know that Levi's divorce papers went through. You are officially a divorcee. Well hope you're well. By the way have you seen Mikasa anywhere? I can't find her.

See ya!

You put your phone up and gloom clouds your heart. You sigh deeply slump against the headboard of the bed. Levi looks at you suspiciously. "Is everything okay, baby?"

"I'm not Mrs. Ackerman anymore…" you say bluntly. You look at your limp hands, not wanting to look up at him. But Levi doesn't let you stay like that. He reaches out and cups your chin again.

"But it's just a title, (F/n). A technicality. It doesn't make you any less mine, does it?"

You shrug. "I guess. It just makes me feel sad."

"Really? It means that much to you?"

You don't respond but Levi knows what you're feeling by the look on your face. He rubs your chin with his thumb as he says, "If it were up to me, I'd ask you to marry me right here right now. But you don't deserve that. I want to take some time first, so I can make up for my wrongs and so you can be sure that you still want to stay with me. Does that make you feel better, (F/n}?"

You look up at Levi and meet his grey gaze, full of warmth and care. He was so different now. He had a reputation for being apathetic, harsh, disciplined, and solely driven by his devotion to saving mankind from the man- hungry titans that dwelled outside of the walls. But you didn't know that man. You only knew the one in front of you: the man who was devoted to you, who strove to protect you, and who irrevocably was in love with you. All of you.

"It does. But," you say with a sly smile, "you have to call me Dr. (L/n) now."

Levi's smile turned into his normal stoic frown and rolled his eyes," Tch. I'm perfectly fine calling you 'brat'. Thanks though."

You toss a pillow at his face, making him jump off the bed and run out of the room. You pick up the nearest thing to you- a shoe- and chase him.

"That's DR. BRAT to you, Idiot! I didn't spend four years in med school in Sina for nothing!"

The months that followed that evening were nothing but bliss. Both new and familiar bliss. It was short-lived however, as Levi soon was called to enlist on another expedition.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to a little over a month until you finally could see your Levi again.


	3. Epilogue

_Three months later…_

"Mannnn, I hate these fancy reception parties. They make me so uncomfortable, it gives me a wedgie," grumbled Hanji as she uncomfortably stirred in her tight blue evening dress. She honestly did look quite lovely in it, but it only made her squirm.

You barely took note of what she said as you scanned around the room full of fancy- dressed cadets, commanders, chiefs, and corporals looking for your date. It had been about a month since you last saw of your Levi, who had to be called back into duty for another expedition outside of the walls. You went through that entire month, nervously hoping that he wouldn't end up as one of your patients or worse: an organ donor. It wasn't until four days ago that you got a letter from the Survey Corps with a list of casualties. Not only wasn't he on the list, the casualities were three fugitive titan shifters that caused the deaths of many soldiers. The successful expedition and lack of casualties meant another celebration to be held for its leaders, which meant it would be held in Commander Erwin and Levi's honor.

You smile to yourself, remembering that an event like this was the first time you both properly met. And argued.

But where was he now?

"(F/n)! Look!" Hanji says, tugging on your dress as she points towards the stage. You turn and you feel your heart almost stop when you catch sight of him.

Corporal Levi, in his usual Survey Corps uniform. His handsome face just as bored as ever.

Behind him stood some of his higher ranked comrades as well as Erwin. You also catch Erwin throw a small wink at someone in the crowd and it's no one other than Mikasa herself. She smiles slightly and digs her face into the red scarf she usually has over her uniform. You grin at the sight.

Everyone in the room turns towards the stage and applause greets the soldiers that have walked on stage. Levi walks up the mic and motions for everyone to quiet down. When no one does, he leans in towards the mic and says, "Shut the hell up already before I make every single one of clean all of Wall Rose."

A deathly silence fills the room.

You're probably the only one who is fighting back giggles.

Levi smirks at everyone. "Tch. Anywho, thanks again for greeting us like this. But really, this shouldn't be held in my honor. Or Erwin's. Or any official here. It's really thanks to my cadets that we were so victorious. I thank Armin Arlert for his quick thinking and strategic contribution, and of course, I thank Eren Jaeger for his devotion to humanity and loyalty. He may have driven me crazy and acted irrationally at times, but it was all with good intention. The reason I didn't bust every bone in his body is… well," Levi scratched the back of his neck casually, "doctor's orders, I suppose."

Some guests throw looks at you, making you blush slightly.

Levi continued. "While I was out there, for the first time, I felt a different motive for finishing this expedition as fast as I could other than just finishing titans off. It was a personal motive, one driven by love. All I could think about was about the woman waiting for me back home. It drove me to fight much harder than I ever had so I could provide a much safer world for the two of us to have a life in. In the process I became a much stronger fighter than I thought possible and it resurrected my hope and drive whenever we faced dire straits. Needless to say, she saved me. Each and everyday. With that said, (F/n) can you come up here?"

Your feet suddenly glue you to the ground as everyone turns towards you, giving your location away to Levi. People begin to cheer for you, only making you completely turn to stone. You would have stayed there if it weren't for Hanji, who pinched your butt sneakily, making you react at last by yelling out in pain.

"Oi! You can't touch that, shitty glasses!" called out Levi angrily. His grey eyes glared at Hanji murderously, who only responded with a wide smile and a wave.

When you finally made your way to the stage, you slowly walk towards Levi. His grey eyes gratefully take in your beautiful form, appreciating how lovely the deep blue dress looked against your skin and how it hugged your curves. But the part he longed for the most was the sweet smile you gave him accompanied by the twinkle in your (e/c) eyes. Those eyes he kept in his thoughts and dreams that kept him going. Levi couldn't believe such a woman could be his; those gruesome weeks have been worth it for this very moment.

You stood in front of him and gave him a shy smile. You really weren't one for so much attention like this but his presence made you feel more at ease than usual.

Levi leaned in and whispered, "You look beautiful, Dr. (L/n)."

You smirk playfully. "Really? Well, you look about the same."

You laugh as your boyfriend rolls his eyes. But instead of throwing you a snide remark as usual, he gets closer to you and grabs your hands.

"Dr. (L/n), as Corporal of the Survey Corps, I say that you are without a doubt the greatest doctor we ever had. With your help, we have greatly reduced the number of casualties which in turn helped build our reputation, leading to more troops enlisted. You're the go-to trauma surgeon and your interns as well as your residents have been a valuable asset to our troops. You've also saved my life. You have my gratitude. However as a simple man, I say that you are the woman I am in love with."

Before you have time to react, Levi slowly gets down on one knee as he maintains steady eye contact with you. Excited gasps and murmurs burst out from all directions of the reception hall and you clasp a hand to your mouth, holding back a surprised gasp. Your eyes turn watery as Levi pulls a stunning, white diamond ring out of his pocket with his free hand and holds it up towards you.

"You have been my greatest adventure (F/n), and I plan on staying by your side until we both turn old. Will you marry me?" Levi asks solemnly. He proposes to you the way a soldier of his ranking should, but he can't help the butterflies that form in his stomach. It's now or never….

"Y-yes… I'll marry you, Corporal," you respond tearfully with a gentle smile on your face. Levi's face relaxes in relief and places the beautiful ring on your ring finger. He stands up and grins.

"Call me Levi."

You both embrace and you allow tears to fall from your face and onto his uniform, which he doesn't mind. You can't think of anything else other than the loving way he is holding you in his arms and the thunderous applause and cheers from everyone in the reception hall.

Who knew Levi would have done something like this in public? But then again, it would only be you he would do something like this for. Just you. 

It seemed like the end of a fairytale. But then again it's Levi you're getting married to because at that moment….

"OI, BERTHOLT!" bellowed Levi. "I WANT 40 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD. NOW!" You pull back from your embrace and stare at Levi, clearly perplexed.

"What are you doing?" You turn and watch as the tall youth turns deep red at the sight of you and slouches out towards the exit.

"He was staring at my wife's ass, what else was I supposed to do?" Levi snapped back defiantly, tightening his hold on you protectively.

You smile at him in adoration. He had a very complex and often misunderstood way of showing his affection and protection for you, but for some odd reason, it suited someone like you. "Honey, you know that as a doctor I can't let you do something like that right?" You place a hand on his cheek, which diffuses his anger a little bit.

Levi shrugged and planted a light kiss on your forehead. "Well tonight you aren't Dr. (L/n). Nor Dr. Ackerman. Tonight you are just Mrs. Ackerman to me." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Deal with it, kid."

"Again… four years in med school… MED SCHOOL, LEVI…."

People by then came upstage to congratulate you both. Levi seemed extremely uninterested in what they had to say so the responsibility of thanking everyone graciously fell on you. As if you were any better socially. That bum…

Thankfully Hanji had fought her way through the excited crowd and pushed two glasses of white wine towards Levi and you. "Oh you two! That was probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen Levi do for anyone!" She winked at Levi, "Who knew Shorty was such a softy? Hey! Can I call you Softy Shorty?"

Levi looked at you and blankly said, "She's not invited to the wedding."

"Anywho," Hanji yelled out over the crowd's noisiness, "let's have a toast! Although you two have been married before it's just as exciting as the first time, hehe."

You shook your head politely. "Oh no, it's okay I don't want to drink."

"Aw come on, hon! I know you're a doctor and all but we won't hold it against you!"

"No, I really can't Han-"

Levi scoffed loudly. "(F/n) isn't much of a drinker. She has the tolerance of a 5 year- old."

You turn around and narrow your eyes at him. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were that 5 year- old."

"The earlier you start, the better. Can't really say the same for you, brat. Oh sorry, Dr. Brat," Levi adds sarcastically, turning your face red.

"You teasing me won't make me want to drink to prove a point."

"Enlighten me. Why won't you?"

"Because…." you murmur quietly.

Levi leans closer. "I can't hear you."

"I can't drink!"

"Because?" he asks mockingly.

"Because I'm pregnant!" you yell into his ear. The excited crowd of people you know – Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Petra and everyone else- quiets down almost instantly. You blush deeply and look down at your hands, which start to nervously tremble.

Instead of more pestering, you see Levi's own hands take a hold of yours gently. He leans closer to you, "Did you say you were-"

"For three months now."

"Are you sure-?"

You look up at him and frown in annoyance. "Do you seriously forget that I'm a doctor sometimes?"

Hanji grabbed your shoulder excitedly. "You're gonna have a baby?" She squeals happily. You manage a smile and nod.

"I guess I am."

Levi cups his fingers around your chin and turns your face towards his. All joking aside, he shakily asks you, "Are you saying that I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes, Levi," you say calmly.

"We are gonna have a baby…?"

"Yes honey, I'm pregnant."

Everyone agrees upon looking back at this moment that Levi Ackerman, the Corporal of the Survey Corps, was truly at his happiest after finding out he was going to be a father. For many, it was the first time they have ever seen such a radiant and joyful smile erupt from his stoic face revealing an even more handsome and happier side of him that has never been seen before.

Levi smiled happily as he put his hands on your waist and lifted you off your feet. You laughed as you wrapped your arms around his neck and bent down to give a much longed for kiss. He held you close, this time with caution as to not hurt his child much. "I love you so much, (F/n). Thank you, thank you, " he said between each kiss. You will never forget that moment where you were surrounded by all your dear friends as the love of your life held you lovingly in his arms, with both of your hands tenderly placed on your stomach holding the child you both have always wanted.

END.


End file.
